1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio circuit. Particularly, the present invention relates to an audio circuit applicable at an output stage for multi-channel systems.
2. Description of The Background Art
Conventionally, in stereo sound systems for reproducing program material in two channels, amplifiers are paired circuits and left and right input channels are input in phase to drive the speakers. However, variation in the input signals to the amplifier cause fluctuation in the current to the amplifier from the power source. Since the amplifier must output sufficient power to cover fluctuation for two channels, a power source circuit becomes large and heavy, which raises manufacturing costs and limits design options. In systems of more than two channels, this problem is compounded.